


First Day

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Spoilers post-manga fic, Kyoru's second child is starting their first day of school
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	First Day

Tohru awoke early on a cool autumn morning. She glanced down at her husband, still asleep. She smiles to herself, lifting her right hand to brush her fingers into his bright orange hair.

The gesture made him stir, opening his eyes just barely to look at her. "Is today the day?" 

"It is. I'm getting up to get lunches ready." 

Kyo nods, sitting up. "I need to get up as well. I'm teaching a new group of students at the Dojo."

Tohru leans in to kiss her husband, and he happily returns it. His hand lifts to gently cup her cheek. They stay sitting in bed for a moment, their lips meeting a few times. She then pulls away before it can become more. The look in Kyo's eyes says he wouldn't mind.

She blushes. "We don't have time for that today, Kyo" 

He smirks, "I know, go on. I'll be joining you in a minute."

Tohru tries to pull herself up to stand when she feels a kick from inside her stomach making her wince. 

"You okay?" Kyo sounds a bit concerned as he watched her. 

"I-I'm okay." She smiles over her shoulder at him. 

"Maybe you should stay in bed. I can get the kid's lunches ready." Kyo seems unconvinced. Even if they've been through this twice now, he's always so tentative and sweet during her pregnancies. Always insisting that she rests. 

Tohru shakes her head, turning forward him and leaning in once more to give Kyo's forehead a kiss. "I'll be fine. The baby is just excited to meet us."

He wants to say more, she can tell, but he doesn't. 

"It'll be okay, I promise," Tohru reassures him, getting herself up this time. She walks over to their bedroom door, grabbing the robe from the hook, and slips it on.

Opening the door, Tohru exits the room and walks down the hall to the kitchen. She immediately gets the rice going, and doing as much as she can with a pregnant belly. 

Tohru is in the middle of rising off a leek when Kyo comes in, wrapping his arms around her middle. "Why did my boys have to end up liking leeks?"

She giggles, leaning into his embrace. It was true that Hajime and now Enkai both enjoyed leeks much unlike their father. 

"Okaasan!" A young voice of Enkai comes running into the kitchen, wearing his pre-school uniform.

Kyo releases his embrace, turning to their little boy and gathering him into his arms. "Are you ready for your first day?"

Enkai happily nods, wrapping his little arms around his dad. 

Tohru finishes up making Bentos, wrapping them up in cloths. She turns to hand a small one to Enkai. "Here's your lunch, Enkai-chan" 

"Mooom, why didn't up wake me up too?" Hajime says as he enters the room, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hajime, I was making lunches this morning," Tohru replies to her oldest son, walking over to him and rubbing the top of his affectionately. 

Kyo glances at his watch on his left wrist, a birthday present from Tohru, "We better get going boys. It's time for school."

The boys bid their Mother goodbye, and Tohru watches them with a happy gleam in her eyes. She couldn't believe sometimes that she was here. She had her two boys and a third on the way. It almost brought a tear to her eyes. Truly a blessing. 

She didn't dwell on it too long as Kyo, too, bids her goodbye, hugging her close. She feels his breath on her ears as he whispers to her "We'll continue what we started after the kids go to sleep" 

Tohru turns red, getting a tingly feeling in her toes. Before she can respond, he moves away but winks at her with a cat-like grin. 

"What did he say to her?" Enkai tugs at Hajime's jacket.

"You're not old enough to know." 


End file.
